


a returned gift

by planetundersiege



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Drabble, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Swords, Wordcount: 100-500, Zukka Week 2021, domestic life, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zukka Week 2021: SwordsEven after the war had officially ended, both Zuko and Sokka felt the need to always be in shape and train.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	a returned gift

Even after the war had officially ended, both Zuko and Sokka felt the need to always be in shape and train. That way they would always be prepared in case they needed too, and their skills would not get rusty in this now unfamiliar era of peace. For Zuko, that meant practicing his firebending, but also keeping up with his sword fighting. The more weapons he could handle, the better.

Sokka thought the same thing. He might not be a bender like the Fire Lord, but he was a proud and successful fighter, knowing how to handle boomerangs (Zuko had gifted him a new one) as well as several types of swords. And after long days of diplomatic meetings when the sun was about the set in the Fire Nation, coloring the sky in various shades of orange and purple, you could always find the two men sparring in the garden of the palace near the turtleduck pond.

They had trained under the same master yet had developed their own unique styles, and each sparring match it was clear that they were evenly matched. They always strived to improve themselves.

Afterwards they would lie down in the grass just laughing and talking to each other as the sun kept setting, until the orange sky was replaced by a black one with tiny twinkles. And if they were lucky, one would try to steal a few kisses from the other. And so it continued, they talked about everything.

One night they talked about the end of the war and the final battle, and Sokka had brought up his old sword made from meteorite, the one he had made himself and had sadly lost that fateful day along with his boomerang. He had new swords now, all presents from Zuko, but the Fire Lord could tell that sword with its black metal had a special place in his heart.

So he lied to Sokka, telling him he had to go on a sudden diplomatic meeting to stop a feud between two towns trying to tear each other apart, and asked Sokka to stay in the palace and temporarily take over in case anything urgent happened. It didn’t, but Sokka felt honored that Zuko trusted him so much, and after three weeks the Fire Lord was back, holding Sokka’s old sword in his hands.

“How did you…?”

“Don’t question it, or the new scar on my shoulder.”

Before he could say anything else he was almost tackled to the ground by a sudden and rough embrace of pure gratitude and love.

  
“Thank you.”


End file.
